Connecting With a Stranger
by kaya and kazumi desu
Summary: You want something bad to taint the little good you have left, but when you have you don't want it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Connecting with a stranger

By: Kazumi Okisu

Fornication

I'm not saying that cheating is right or anything but sometimes you loss yourself in the moment. I know.. I have plenty of times. I can't help it, its my way of coping with everything on the outside. My way of channeling all the anger I have inside.

I didn't do anything wrong, I simple didn't know I was young and optimistic. Too young to know wrong from my actions but old enough to know better.

I was seventeen and he was eighteen years my senior. He was married to his wife Mary. They had daughter. Kira who was thirteen and was going through her goth phase.

They've been married for ten years they had Kira in college. He said he was only twenty two and Mary was only 20. They had a lot of problems around that time, and he said it was hard for them both.

Me and him met at a club on the city side of Atlanta...

"Hey, how are you?" a husky voice whispered in my ear drumming out the music from one ear. I should have shuddered but I couldn't help it I was drunk and turned on.

"I'm fine... just drunk.!" I screamed obnoxiously throwing my hands up accidentally spilling a drink on his shirt.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry!" I yell he just smiled and said that its fine wiping his shirt.

"Um so what's your name?" He ask still wiping down his shirt.

"Courtney. You?" I ask laying my head on the bar.

"Duncan, I would buy you a drink but you've had more than enough." he says talking to the bartender.

"I'm not that drunk I can comprehend, where talking aren't we?" I ask rhetorically.

"Yea, but just because you can comprehend doesn't mean your not drunk." Duncan points out.

I would be lying if I said he wasn't handsome. Because he was, black hair that was cut into a pompadour. His sides where carefully and percussionally done. He had the most vibrant blue eyes I've ever seen. His pale skin made his eyes even brighter.

His lip was in a light smile and he had a clean shave.

"How old are you?" he asks glancing up at me from his drink.

"Old enough." I say to him, he smirked at me.

"So, do you wanna get out of here?" he asks shorting back his drink.

I looked at him in aw his teeth where so white. I nodded my head and in one swift moment I was being lead out the back of the club.

By this point I'm sure your wondering how I got into the club. My fake ID the girl on it was fat and ugly but it got me in.

He forcefully pushed me up against the wall. I didn't feel anything, I was drunk after all. He kissed me lips softly then to my chin and my neck, slowly but attentively watching my reaction as he brushed my inner thigh and squeezed. I made a slight whimper of pleasure.

"I'm going to stop teasing you now, are you ok.?" He says looking into my eyes.

"Yes, how old are you?" I ask.

He let out a breath.

"Thirty five." he pauses " Is that OK?" he asks running his hand through his hair messing it up.

"Yeah why wouldn't it?" I ask he looked up and kisses me hard. Nearly knocking the breath from my lungs.

"Because I'm getting old." he says between kisses

Somehow we eneded up at the Days inn. The sex was fumbled and a little sloppy, but I can also recall it was amazing.

"So um, where did you get home?" My best friend daisy asked.

she was light skinned and had pretty soft brown eyes. I was slightly darker than her and my eyes where black nothing special.

"I went to club Elen last night and met a guy." I say smirking looking at her from the corner of my eyes. Her eyes went wide.

"You slut" she says playfully. "who was he?" she asks sitting on bed throwing her body back.

"Um... I can't remember but he was hot." I say braiding my hair and pulling it into a Ponytail.

"So you remember his face...Right?" she asks sitting back up.

"Of Course!" I say slightly offended. " He had the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen and a nice smile." I say sighing looking at the hickey on my neck.

"Come on we have to go to Dance practice." I say grabbing my large bag with my supplies.

I could get him out of my head. It was sickening.


	2. Chapter 2

Connecting with a stranger

By: Kazumi Okisu

Confraternity

Practice was hard and trouble some. I was sweaty and was in need of a shower.

Me and Daisy where going to the mall in thirty minutes to meet the rest of our friends.

"Yeah justjust let me take a shower, I'll be out in five." I say yelling over the running water.

"Kay." she replied softly

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about _HIM_ it was driving me crazy. That night was driving me insane. Playing over and over again in my brain. I can't even rember the guys name just his beautiful eyes. His husky voice, and his muscles as they flex while we...

...I should even be think of this right now. I reluctantly cut the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. The locker room was empty which was normal. Quickly I dressed putting my clothes in the locker.

Daisy was sitting on the floor on her phone. Texting.

"Geez it took you long enough, Grandma! " she says slapping her thigh in emphasis.

I muttered a lame apology as we made our may out the guy to my red camaro. Putting it in drive we sped off to South lake mall.

It was a wensday and after school so it was crowded. We made our way to the food court witch was on the second floor. Passing the cookie shop we could see our friends.

"Hey." I say to everyone, they pushed two tables together. I took a seat next to Angel. He was Hispanic with yellow contacts. he has long puffy hair and muscular build. He was quarter back for North Clayton high.

"Hey Momo, you ditch us last night." He says slighlty upset everyone else just watches.

"Umm yeah I met a friend. " I say shrugging drinking some of his drink.

"Who?" My friend Gini asks she was Italian her hair was long and brown. Her eye brow raised sitting her head in her hands.

"A guy friend." I say scowling at her.

"Which one" Jamie ask with a burst of laughter.

I was feeling embarrassed and didn't say anything.

"Shut up Jamie I hope ya dick fall off you prick!" Daisy says with vigor.

He just scowled at her and ate his pizza.

"For real though, who?" Gini asks moving forward more. Her eye brow furrowed together. "Momo is that a hickey?!"

Angel spits out his soda and looks wide eyed at me.

"I don't know his name it was a one time thing OK!" Getting tired of the spotlight.

"Calm down, was he hot?" Gini giggle smiling.

"Oh god yes, he had the most prettiest smile and eyes!" I say quickly smiling.

"We're going to look around and talk." Daisy says even though she knows everything.

"Omg really that sounds like some fifty shades of gray shit Momo!" Gini says looking at lingerie.

"Yeah I know and he was only thirty five, I just can't rember his name for the life of me." I say trying to rack my brain.

some one tapped me on the shoulder. I turn my head looking at Gini she was shocked.

The first thing I see is blue and that smile. _Him!_

"Hey I though I heard your voice." He says charismaticly. " It is one of a kind." Smiling!

"H-hey!... You..." I say looking at him. I felt myself deflat just from looking in his eyes.

He was laughing at me but smiling he wasn't even mad that I couldn't rember his name.

"Duncan." He says looking at Daisy and Gini who was still holding the lacey panties.

"Oh God I'm so sorry I couldnt rember your name for the life of me!" I say putting my face in my hands.

" Oh hun its OK, I'm not bothered by it at all. How about you let me get you some lunch or something." He asks taking my hand in his. I look up with glassy eyes, then looking at my friends who where nodding in approval.

"OK."

We where at one of the little food shops in the mall. It wasn't crowded like I thought it would be.

"I was wanting to talk to you, but when I woke up you weren't there." he says I though I seen a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm sorry I thought it would have been awkward." I says drinking the coffe I ordered.

"No its fine, even though you took ten dollars out my wallet. " he says not a hint of anger in his voice. "How old are you for real? I know you aren't twenty." He says sitting back watching me.

My expression.

"Why is that important?" I say rushed I know I put my self in a corner.

"Because I could go to jail for rape." He says gripping his cup, his knuckles turning white.

I looked at him, his blue eyes dark with anger. He seemed so calm earlier, but now I can see he was breaking down.

"I'm seventeen." I say breathlessly. it felt as if I would die at that very moment. I could feel his eyes burning into my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you last night." I say looking at him but his eyes were vacant staring into mines.

He breaths an anxious breath before standing up to walk around. circling me like I was prey.. Prey that he wanted to attack.

I was fumbling with the hems of my white cotton shirt. my breathing was heavy and it felt like I was hit with a truck.

"What do you want to do then?" He asks looking to my eyes. His voice was unwilding.

I could see the nervousness in his eyes, he was slightly frighten. was this something new...?

Of course it is what am I thinking.!

"I'm not sure, I mean I've never..well you know." I say gesturing between me and him.

"I understand, look I have to go." he pause looking reluctant at me. "Here my number, let me know one you figure it out. " he says walking off handing me a piece of paper, not looking back.

I look at the paper and felt my heart throb in pain, I knew I was wrong.


End file.
